wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi/10
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi Pan wód. Mówił to dowódca statku. Na te wyrazy Ned Land podniósł się nagle. Służący okrętowy, o mało co nie zduszony, wyszedł, chwiejąc się, na znak swego pana, a taka była władza dowódcy na jego okręcie, że pokrzywdzony najmniejszym ruchem nie śmiał zdradzić swej niechęci do Kanadyjczyka. Conseil, zaciekawiony mimowolnie, a ja oniemiały, czekaliśmy w milczeniu na rozwiązanie tej sceny. Dowódca, oparty o róg stołu, z rękoma na piersi skrzyżowanemi, przypatrywał się nam z głęboką uwagą. Czy wahał się mówić? Czy żałował tych kilku wyrazów wymówionych po francusku? Tak można było sądzić. Po kilku chwilach milczenia, którego nikt z nas przerywać nie miał zamiaru, rzeki głosem spokojnym i przejmującym: — Panowie, umiem zarówno dobrze po francusku, po angielsku, po niemiecku i po łacinie. Mogłem więc odpowiedzieć wam przy pierwszem zaraz widzeniu się z wami, lecz chciałem was najpierw poznać, a potem zastanowić się. Wasze czterokrotne, zupełnie zgodne opowiadanie wczorajsze upewniło mnie co do tożsamości osób waszych. Wiem teraz, że przypadek postawił wobec mnie pana Piotra Aronnaxa, profesora historji naturalnej w muzeum paryskiem, mającego misję naukową zagraniczną, Conseila, jego służącego, i Ned Landa, Kanadyjczyka z pochodzenia, oszczepnika na pokładzie fregaty Abraham Lincoln z marynarki narodowej Zjednoczonych Stanów Ameryki. Ukłoniłem się przytakująco. Komendant pytań mi nie robił, więc odpowiadać nie było na co. Wyrażał się z wielką łatwością i bez zatrącania jakimkolwiek akcentem. Frazesy jego płynęły jasno, wyrazów dobierał właściwych, łatwość jego w wypowiadaniu się była zadziwiająca. A jednak „nie czułem” w nim rodaka. Rozmowę wiódł dalej w sposób następujący: — Zapewne zdawało się panu, żem się zbyt ociągał z odwiedzeniem was powtórnem. Uczyniłem to dlatego, że sprawdziwszy tożsamość osób, chciałem dobrze rozważyć, co mam z wami zrobić. Długo się wahałem. Najprzykrzejsze okoliczności postawiły was wobec człowieka, który zerwał z ludzkością. Przyszliście zakłócić moje istnienie... — Mimowolnie — wtrąciłem. — Mimowolnie? — odrzekł nieznajomy silniejszym nieco głosem. — A więc Abraham Lincoln ścigał mnie mimowolnie po wszystkich morzach? czyż mimowolnie wsiedliście na pokład tej fregaty? A kule wasze, czy także mimowolnie odskakiwały od mego okrętu, a jegomość pan Ned Land mimowolnie uderzył w niego swoim oszczepem? W tych wyrazach widoczny był dla mnie powściągliwy gniew. Lecz na wszystkie te zarzuty miałem bardzo naturalną odpowiedź i dałem ją. — Panie — rzekłem — nie są ci zapewne obce wszystkie dyskusje, jakie wywołałeś w Europie i Ameryce. Pan nie wiesz o tem, że różne wypadki, wywołane uderzeniem o pański statek podmorski, wstrząsnęły opinję publiczną na obu półkulach. Nie mówię już o licznych przypuszczeniach, czynionych dla wyjaśnienia trudnego do wytłumaczenia zjawiska, którego tajemnicę pan sam tylko posiadałeś; lecz wiedz pan o tern, że, ścigając cię po morzach oceanu Spokojnego, Abraham Lincoln był przekonany, że poluje na potężnego potwora, od którego za jaką bądź cenę wypadało ocean uwolnić. Półuśmiech rozjaśnił usta dowódcy, który rzekł tonem już spokojniejszym: — Panie Aronnax, śmiałbyś twierdzić, że wasza fregata nie ścigałaby usilnie statku podmorskiego, jak potwora, i nie strzelała do niego? Pytanie to mocno mnie zakłopotało; byłem pewny, że dowódca Farragut nie wahałby się ani na chwilę. Niezawodnie miałby sobie za obowiązek zniszczyć przyrząd tego rodzaju, tak samo, jak narwala olbrzymiego. — Pojmujesz więc pan — ciągnął dalej nieznajomy — że mam prawo traktować was jako mych nieprzyjaciół. Nie było co na to odpowiedzieć, a zresztą poco rozważać położenie, gdy siła może zniweczyć wszelkie rozumowania. — Długo się wahałem — mówił dalej dowódca. — Nic mnie do gościnności dla was nie zobowiązywało. Jeśli miałem rozstać się z wami, to nie miałem poco widzieć was powtórnie. Dosyć byłoby wywieść was na platformę tego statku, który wam służył za schronicie, zanurzyć się w głębokościach morza i jużby się zapomniało, żeście na świecie istnieli. Nie miałżebym prawa lak uczynić? — Dziki mógłby dać sobie to prawo — odpowiedziałem — ale nie człowiek cywilizowany. — Panie profesorze — żywo odpowiedział dowódca — ja nie Jestem tym, co pan nazywasz człowiekiem cywilizowanym! Zerwałem ze społeczeństwem z przyczyn, które roztrząsać ja sam tylko mam prawo. Nie podlegam więc społecznym przepisom, proszę pana nigdy się na nie w mojej obecności nie powoływać. Było to wypowiedziane bardzo dobitnie. Gniew i pogarda płonęły w oczach nieznajomego; w życiu tego człowieka straszną dopatrywałem przeszłość. Nietylko usunął się z pod praw ludzkich, ale jeszcze uczynił się niezależnym, wolnym w najściślejszem znaczeniu tego wyrazu, niedosiężnym. Kto śmiałby ścigać go w głębie morskie, skoro na ich powierzchni żartował sobie z usiłowań przeciw niemu skierowanych? Jaki okręt oparłby się uderzeniu tego monitora podmorskiego? Jakiej grubości pancernik wytrzymałby uderzenie ostrogi jego statku? Nikt z ludzi nie mógł od niego żądać rachunku ze spraw jego. Bóg tylko, jeśli wierzył w niego — sumienie tylko, jeśli je miał, jedynymi, którymby mógł ulec, sędziami jego być mogli. Takie uwagi szybko przebiegły mój umysł, a nieznajomy tymczasem milczał, zamyślony, jakby zamknięty w sobie. Patrzałem na niego z przestrachem i podziwem. Po dość długiem milczeniu, dowódca znowu mówić zaczął: — Wahałem się więc — ale pomyślałem, że interes mój da się pogodzić z tą litością przyrodzoną, do jakiej każda istota ludzka ma prawo. Zostaniecie na moim statku, ponieważ fatalność na niego was rzuciła; będziecie na nim swobodni, a za tę swobodę, względną zresztą, jeden wam tylko postawię warunek, który mi słowem waszem poręczycie. — Mów pan — odpowiedziałem — sądzę, że warunek będzie taki, jaki każdy uczciwy człowiek przyjąć może. — Tak jest, panie. Być może, że wypadki nieprzewidziane zmuszą mnie zatrzymać panów w ich kajucie przez kilka godzin, a może nawet i przez kilka dni. Nie chcąc nigdy użyć gwałtu, w tej okoliczności więcej jeszcze niż w każdej innej wymagam od panów biernego posłuszeństwa. Tak działając, usuwam od was wszelką odpowiedzialność, bo ode mnie już wtedy będzie zależało nie dać wam widzieć tego, czegoście widzieć nie powinni. Czy przyjmujecie ten warunek? Musiały więc odbywać się tam rzeczy co najmniej dziwne, skoro nie mogli ich widzieć ludzie, którzy się nie wyrzekli praw społecznych. Nie najmniejsza to była z niespodzianek, jakiemi nas przyszłość miała obdarzyć. — Przyjmujemy — odpowiedziałem — jednakże ośmielę się uczynić panu jedno tylko pytanie. — Słucham pana. — Powiedziałeś, że będziemy zupełnie swobodni na twym statku? — Najzupełniej. — Zapytuję więc pana, jak rozumiesz tę swobodę? — Ależ swobodę chodzenia, patrzenia, przyglądania się nawet wszystkiemu, co się tu dzieje, tak samo jak i moi towarzysze, wyjąwszy w niektórych okolicznościach. Widocznieśmy się nie rozumieli. — Daruj pan — rzekłem — ale to swoboda więźnia, mającego prawo chodzić po swojej celi... Tego nam za mało. — A jednak musi to wam wystarczyć. — Jakto, więc mamy się wyrzec ujrzenia kiedyś naszej ojczyzny, naszych przyjaciół, naszych krewnych! — Tak jest, panie. Lecz wyrzec się tego nieznośnego jarzma na ziemi, które ludzie nazywają wolnością, nie tak jest trudno, jak się zdaje! — A to pięknie! — zawołał Ned Land — ja nigdy nie dam słowa na to, że nie będę chciał umknąć. — Nie żądam słowa, mości Ned Land — rzekł zimno dowódca. — Panie — wtrąciłem, unosząc się mimowolnie — pan nadużywasz swego względem nas położenia. To jest okrucieństwo! — Nie, panie, to jest łaskawość. Jesteście moimi jeńcami wojennymi. Ocaliłem was, choć mógłbym jednem słowem zanurzyć was w przepaść oceanu! Wyście mnie napadli! wyście mi przyszli wydrzeć tajemnicę, której żaden człowiek znać nie powinien, tajemnicę mojego bytu! I mniemacie, że ja was odeślę na tę ziemię, która już więcej znać mnie nie powinna! Nigdy! Zatrzymując was, nie was, ale siebie samego ochraniam. Te wyrazy okazywały stanowcze dowódcy postanowienie, przeciwko któremu nie pomogłyby żadne argumenty. — Tak wiec — rzekłem — dajesz nam pan poprostu wybór pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią! — Nieinaczej. — Moi przyjaciele - rzekłem — na tak postawione twierdzenie niema co odpowiedzieć. Ale żadne słowo nie wiąże nas względem dowódcy tego statku. — Żadne, panie — odpowiedział nieznajomy. I dodał głosem łagodniejszym. — Teraz pozwólcie mi skończyć, co miałem powiedzieć. Znam pana, panie Aronnax. Jeśli nie pańscy towarzysze, to pan nie masz powodu tak bardzo się uskarżać na wypadek, wiążący cię z moim losem. Między ulubionemi książkami, do których się w moich studjach uciekam, znajdziesz pan i swoje dzieło „O wielkich głębiach morskich”. Czytałem je często. Posunąłeś się pan w niem tak daleko, jak ci na to pozwalała nauka ziemska. Lecz nie wiesz pan wszystkiego, nie wszystko widziałeś. Pozwól sobie powiedzieć, panie profesorze, że nie pożałujesz czasu, spędzonego u mnie. Odbędziesz pan Podróż po krainie cudów. Będziesz pan prawdopodobnie w ciągłem zdziwieniu, nie tak łatwo się nasycisz widokiem, jaki ci się ciągle nastręczać będzie. W tej nowej podróży podmorskiej, którą odbędę, a która być może ostatnią już będzie, ujrzę na nowo wszystko, com badał w głębi tych mórz, tyle razy przeze mnie przebieganych, a pan będziesz moim w studjach towarzyszem. Od dnia dzisiejszego wchodzisz pan w nowy całkiem żywioł, zobaczysz pan to, czego nie widział żaden jeszcze człowiek; bo ja z moimi nie liczymy się wcale, a nasza planeta, dzięki moim staraniom, panu ostatnie ujawni swoje tajemnice. Nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że wyrazy te bardzo dobry na mnie wywarły skutek; dotknięto mej słabej strony i zapomniałem na chwilę, że rozpatrywanie tych rzeczy wzniosłych nie mogło zastąpić wolności straconej. Zresztą liczyłem nieco i na przyszłość, dla załatwienia tej ważnej kwestji. Dlatego też poprzestałem na odpowiedzi: — Panie, jeżeli zerwałeś z ludzkością, przecież nie wyparłeś się uczuć ludzkich. Jesteśmy rozbitkami przyjętymi z litości na twój pokład, nie zapomnimy o tem. Ja z mej strony pojmuję, że jeśli dla nauki można się wyrzec wolności, to w towarzystwie pańskiem znajdę czem ją zastąpić. Sądziłem, że dowódca poda mi rękę na stwierdzenie naszego porozumienia się, ale tego nie uczynił. Żałowałem tego nie dla siebie, ale dla niego. — Ostatnie jeszcze pytanie — rzekłem w chwili, gdy niepojęty ten człowiek zdawał się chcieć oddalić. — Słucham cię, panie profesorze. — Jak mam pana nazywać? — Dla pana — odpowiedział dowódca — jestem kapitanem Nemo; pan zaś i pańscy towarzysze jesteście dla mnie podróżnymi na NautilusieNemo znaczy „nikt”, nautilus znaczy „pływak”.. Na zawołanie kapitana Nemo wszedł służący. Kapitan wydał mu rozkazy w tym dziwnym jeżyku, którego nie mogłem rozeznać; potem, zwracając się do Kanadyjczyka i Conseila, rzekł: — Znajdziecie posiłek w waszej kajucie, udajcie się za tym człowiekiem. — Tego się nie odmawia — zamruczał oszczepnik. Wyszli nareszcie z tej celi, w której siedzieli zamknięci od trzydziestu przeszło godzin. — A teraz, panie Aronnax, pójdziemy i my na śniadanie. Pozwól mi pan służyć sobie. — Jestem do usług pańskich, kapitanie. Poszedłem za kapitanem Nemo i zaraz po przejściu drzwi weszliśmy w korytarz elektrycznie oświetlony, podobny do tych przejść, jakie zwykle bywają wewnątrz okrętów. Po przejściu jakich dziesięciu metrów drugie drzwi otworzyły się przed nami. Weszliśmy do sali jadalnej, przybranej i umeblowanej z pewną prostotą smaku. W dwu krańcach sali wznosiły się wysokie dębowe kredensy hebanem inkrustowane, zapełnione na półkach fajansem, szkłem, porcelaną wysokiej wartości. Naczynia srebrne i złote ciskały świetny blask w oświetleniu promieniejącem, złagodzony wytwornem na suficie malowaniem. Na środku sali stał stół bogato zastawiony. Kapitan Nemo wskazał mi miejsce, które zająć miałem. — Siadaj pan — rzekł do mnie — i jedz, jakbyś już nigdy w życiu jeść nie miał. Śniadanie składało się z kilku potraw dostarczonych przez morze i kilku takich, których nie znałem natury, ani pochodzenia. Przyznam, że było to dobre, ale miało swój smak zupełnie odrębny, do którego nie trudno mi się było przyzwyczaić. Różne te pokarmy zdawały mi się obfitować w fosfor i sądziłem, że ich pochodzenie musiało być morskie. Kapitan Nemo patrzył na mnie. Nie pytałem go o nic, ale on sam zgadywał moje myśli i sam odpowiadał na pytania, które radbym mu zadać. — Większej części tych potraw nie znasz pan wcale — rzekł do mnie — jednakże możesz ich pan używać bez obawy. Zdrowe są i pożywne. Oddawna wyrzekłem się pokarmów na ziemi używanych i nie cierpię na tem bynajmniej. Ludzie, stanowiący załogę mego statku, są silni, a żyją tem samem co i ja. — Zatem wszystkie te pokarmy pochodzą z morza? — zapytałem. — Tak, panie profesorze, morze zaspakaja wszystkie nasze potrzeby. To zakładam sieci i wydobywam je pełne; to znowu poluję wśród tego żywiołu, który zdaje się być nieprzystępnym dla człowieka; zdobywam zwierzynę, kryjącą się w moich lasach podmorskich. Moje trzody, jak trzody starego pasterza Neptuna, pasą się bez obawy na rozległych łąkach oceanu. Mam ja tam obszerną posiadłość, z której wciąż czerpię i którą wciąż zasiewa ręka Stwórcy wszech rzeczy. Patrzyłem na kapitana Nemo z pewnem zdziwieniem i odrzekłem: — Bardzo to pojmuję, panie kapitanie, że pańskie sieci dostarczają ci ryb wybornych; mniej pojmuję polowanie na zwierzynę wodną, lecz zupełnie nie widzę, skądbyś pan mógł mieć choćby kawałek mięsa. — Ja też, panie — odpowiedział kapitan Nemo — nie używam nigdy mięsa zwierząt lądowych. — A cóż to jest takiego? — rzekłem, wskazując półmisek, na którym pozostało jeszcze kilka kawałków polędwicy. — To, co się tobie wydaje mięsem, panie profesorze, jest poprostu polędwicą z żółwia morskiego. Patrz, oto tu wątróbka z delfina, którąbyś wziął za potrawkę z wieprzowiny. Mój kucharz jest mistrzem w przyrządzaniu tych przeróżnych płodów oceanu. Kosztuj wszystkich tych potraw. Oto konserwa z holoturji, którą Malajczyk ogłosiłby za niezrównaną, to znów krem, do którego wymię wieloryba dostarczyło mleka, a cukru porosty z morza północnego; wreszcie pozwól pan sobie zalecić konfitury z anemonów morskich, bo nie ustępują w niczem konfiturom z najsmaczniejszych owoców. I kosztowałem wszystkiego, wprawdzie raczej jako ciekawy, niż jako smakosz, a tymczasem kapitan Nemo zdumiewał mnie nieprawdopodobnemi swemi opowiadaniami. — Ale co jeszcze, panie Aronnax, to morze, niewyczerpane źródło pożywienia, nietylko że mnie karmi, ale jeszcze i odziewa. Tkaniny, które cię okrywają, robione są z włókien pewnych muszli, a ten odcień fioletowy otrzymują z aplizji, mięczaka, żyjącego w morzu Śródziemnem. Perfumy, które stoją na toalecie w twojej kajucie, są wydystylowane z roślin morskich. Pościel twoja jest z najmiększej zostery, rośliny morskiej, zwanej włosiem roślinnem. Pióro, którem pisać będziesz, jest z fiszbinu, atrament cieczą wydzieloną przez sepje. Wszystko teraz mam z morza, jak kiedyś wszystko wróci do niego! — Zakochany jesteś w morzu, kapitanie! — Tak, kocham morze! Morze jest wszystkiem! Pokrywa ono siedem dziesiątych powierzchni naszego globu. Jego tchnienie jest czyste i zdrowe. Jest to niezmierzona pustynia, gdzie jednak człowiek nie jest nigdy sam, bo wszędzie czuje wokoło siebie życie drgające. Morze, dźwignia potężnego i cudownego istnienia, całe jest ruchem i miłością. Jest to żyjąca nieskończoność, jak się jeden z waszych poetów wyraził. Tak jest, panie profesorze, natura objawia się tu w każdem ze swoich trzech królestw: mineralnem, roślinnem i zwierzęcem. To ostatnie przedstawiają cztery gromady zwierzokrzewów, trzy gromady zwierząt stawowatych, pięć gromad mięczaków, trzy gromady kręgowych, ssące, płazy i te nieprzeliczone legjony ryb — zastęp bez końca, obejmujący więcej niż trzynaście tysięcy gatunków, z których zaledwie część dziesiąta żyje w wodach słodkich. Morze, to niezmierne zbiorowisko natury! Morzem, że się tak wyrażę, glob się nasz począł, i kto wie, czy morzem nie zakończy. Tu jest najwyższy spokój. Morze nie da się podbić. Na jego powierzchni mogą ludzie wykonywać swoje niegodziwe prawa: bić się na niej, pożerać się, przenieść na nią wszystkie okropności ziemskie. Ale już o trzydzieści stóp pod jego powierzchnią kończy się ich władza — wpływ ich ustaje, potęga niknie! Ach. panie! żyć, żyć tylko w łonie morza! Tu tylko jest niepodległość! Tu nie znam nad sobą pana! Tu jestem wolny! Kapitan Nemo umilkł nagle. Byłże to skutek niezwykłego wybuchu, mówiłże zbyt wiele? Przez czas pewien chodził bardzo wzruszony, lecz wkrótce nerwy jego uspokoiły się, fizjognomja wróciła do zwykłego swego chłodu; zwracając się do mnie, rzekł: — Teraz, panie profesorze, jeśli chcesz zwiedzić Nautilusa, jestem na twoje rozkazy! ----